<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing Touch by JoifulDreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745279">Healing Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming'>JoifulDreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of accidents and healing cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healing Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a flash the two of them appeared in Aziraphale's shop.  Aziraphale himself was hanging heavily on Crowley's shoulder.</p>
<p>“I've told you to look!” Crowley was already yelling, even as he lead the angel over to the sofa to sit, “You have to look for traffic before you cross!”</p>
<p>“It's never been a problem before...” Aziraphale sat heavily, taking in his ruined clothes and wrist that was pointed in an odd direction before wincing and looking away, “I've never been struck by a car before!”</p>
<p>“It was about time then, you never look,” Crowley's voice was tight with strain.  Ordinarily he would remove his glasses the moment they entered the shop, but he had kept them on.  Aziraphale squirmed in his seat, knowing the demon was upset with him.  But, Crowley shook himself, kneeling in front of him and taking his arm.</p>
<p>“Ah! Easy!”  Aziraphale hissed, trying to jerk the injured wrist from Crowley's fingers, but Crowley gripped his arm above the break and didn't let go, “Careful, oh be careful.”  It was only then that he realized he wasn't the only one trembling.</p>
<p>“Let me fix it.”</p>
<p>“Can you... is that something you can do?”</p>
<p>“Think so,” Crowley squeezed his forearm, “but you need to hold still.”  Aziraphale did as he was told, watching as Crowley took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  It didn't feel like a heavenly miracle and that made sense.  This was one pulled up from the ground.  A damp cold feeling slithered from the tips of Crowley's fingers, down his arm, and wrapped around his wrist.  It squeezed the bones back into place, none to gently.  He realized, belatedly, that he had whimpered out loud when Crowley's thumb brushed the inside of his arm in sympathy.  Crowley, for his effort, seemed to slouch a bit towards the floor, his shoulders drooping.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my dear,” Aziraphale wiggled his fingers experimentally.</p>
<p>“What about the rest of you?  Should I check?”  His hands were already moving to Aziraphale's knees and up his thighs which made the angel sit up a little straighter.</p>
<p>“No!” he squeaked, “No, no I don't think that's necessary... Just some scrapes and bruises, nothing that can't heal up on it's own, I think.”</p>
<p>“You're sure,” Crowley pulled his glasses off and set them on the table beside the sofa, resuming his kneeling in front of him, “You wouldn't lie to me?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“You have.”</p>
<p>“I- I withheld.”</p>
<p>Crowley's eyes looked so tired when he met them and he felt guilt settle thick in his stomach.</p>
<p>“I am sorry for that.  I should have told you what I knew.”</p>
<p>“Are you withholding now?”</p>
<p>“I'm really not.  I'm feeling a bit battered and, actually, exhausted... But, I'm okay.  I'm okay, Crowley, I promise.”</p>
<p>Crowley stared at him for a minute before appearing to be satisfied with his answer and then he slithered up onto the sofa next to him.  The hand that had been checking his left knee was still there, warming his skin through the layers.</p>
<p>“You realize, what with how we managed to piss off all of our superiors in one fell swoop... If either of us gets discorporated, they probably won't give us a new body,” Crowley sat stiffly, staring ahead, but Aziraphale saw his throat bob nervously.</p>
<p>“I'm not going anywhere,” Aziraphale told him, voice hushed.</p>
<p>“You don't know that.”</p>
<p>“I'll look next time.  I'll look every time.  I'm just... used to traffic going around because I believed it should.  I suppose that doesn't work anymore.”</p>
<p>Crowley grunted.</p>
<p>“Could you, Crowley could you look at me please?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”  Aziraphale fiddled with his ring, finding with some amount of horror that it was scraped on one side.  He would have to have it fixed.  He had had this ring for so long and nothing had ever damaged it before.  “Please.”</p>
<p>He watched Crowley swallow hard again and then he met his eyes.  It was only for an instant, but long enough to see that the yellow of his irises had eclipsed the sclera and they were really, really glossy.  Crowley huffed and sniffed as he looked away.</p>
<p>“Tell me what I can do to make this better.  Clearly, you're upset and it's my fault.”</p>
<p>“No, it's fine.”</p>
<p>“It's not fine.  Tell me.”  He chanced reaching out and placing his hand over the one on his knee and felt the tremble that was still working it's way down Crowley's arm.</p>
<p>“Just, I already lost you once, didn't I?  Thought you were burned up right here in this bookshop.  Really and truly gone by hellfire.  I saw that car and I couldn't get there in time and I thought... All of that.  We made it through all of that and you'd be taken from me by terrible driver.”  Crowley's trembling had become full on shaking now, jostling Aziraphale's knee.  He leaned towards the angel but then pulled back.</p>
<p>“I'm so terribly sorry I gave you a fright, my dear,” Aziraphale opened his arms slowly, “But I am still here and I will be more careful.  Would you... would you like a hug?”</p>
<p>Crowley leaned towards him again, the same motion arrested again, lost in indecision.</p>
<p>“I think I would like a hug, if that's alright?  Even if you don't need one,” Aziraphale wheedled, opening his arms a bit further, knowing there had never been a request he had made that Crowley had turned down.  If he had to use that to give Crowley something that he, himself, needed... Well, so be it.  Means to an end.  And, anyway, he could really use a hug after what happened.  He could still feel the gravel digging into his elbows, the steel cracking his wrist bones.</p>
<p>Crowley still hesitated for a moment then leaned in close and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's torso.  Aziraphale pulled him in, tucking him into his side and squeezing him.  If he watched Crowley's shoulders hitch and heard some sniffles, he swore to himself he would never mention it.  He just held the demon and stroked his back.  When Crowley pulled back, after a time, his eyes were clearer if rimmed in red.</p>
<p>“You're sure you're alright?”  His hand hovered near Aziraphale's cheek and the angel took his hand and pressed it gently to his face, nodding.</p>
<p>“To be completely honest, I am getting a bit sore... All over, actually.  I'm not accustomed to be knocked around like that, I think.  This body is protesting.”</p>
<p>“Maybe a bath?  I could run you a bath,” Crowley sat up straight, obviously excited to have something active to do to help.</p>
<p>“That sounds divine,” he smiled lopsidedly at the demon who groaned, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“I'll run up and do that.  You follow when you're able.  Take your time.”  And Crowley was off, jogging up the stairs and disappearing towards the bathroom.  A moment later there was water running.  Aziraphale lifted himself gingerly from the sofa and made for the stairs, regretting each one as he went.  There were parts of his corporation that were throbbing painfully that he wasn't even aware he had previously.  Somehow he made it to the doorway of the bathroom where he leaned against it heavily, taking a few deep breaths.  Even that hurt.  Crowley was kneeling by the tub, dumping in cups of lavender-scented epsom salts.  The calming scent filled the room as the steam drifted from the water.</p>
<p>Crowley turned to him, wincing when he took in how he was standing.</p>
<p>“Let me help you get undressed,” Crowley stood fluidly and moved in front of him, reaching to pull his coat off his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I can get it,” Aziraphale waved weakly at his fussing hands.</p>
<p>“Can you?  I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.  But, you can't see what you look like right now.”</p>
<p>“What do I look like?”</p>
<p>“A friend, in need of some help,” Crowley stood, hands at his side and eyes pleading.</p>
<p>Aziraphale tried to shrug out of his jacket but aborted the motion when pain shot down his spine then whispered quietly, “okay, you can help.”</p>
<p>Crowley went immediately and efficiently to work, stripping off his jacket and setting it aside.  Then working the many buttons and layers he wore.  So many layers.  It took some time and all Aziraphale could think about was sinking into the warm water.  When he was down to his pants, Crowley hesitated, pulling his hands back.</p>
<p>“They will have to come off now or later when I get out,” Aziraphale licked his suddenly dry lips and met Crowley's eyes even though every part of him wanted to look away.  He didn't see anything untoward in the demon's gaze.  No leering and no judgement, only fondness still laced with concern.  Crowley stepped behind him to preserve his dignity and then tugged the pants down.  </p>
<p>Aziraphale toddled over to the bath, feeling Crowley follow him in case he fell.  He sunk down into the warm bubbles with a sigh, breathing deep the smells of other oils Crowley had added to the bath: the pine scent of arnica together with eucalyptus.  His eyes had slid shut in pleasure but he opened them, once settled, to find Crowley dithering at the door to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“You can stay if you like,” Aziraphale closed his eyes again, sinking down into the water up to his chin.  Crowley miracled a stool and sat by his head.</p>
<p>“You have bits of gravel in your hair,” he warned and then started gently picking them out.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Aziraphale mumbled, finding himself drifting.  The fingers in his hair went from picking to gently combing through and that felt so good he hummed in approval.  There were parts of his body that were still upset, even in the warm water with it's calming oils and salts.  But the fingers softly brushing his scalp seemed to balance it out.  No one, not even Crowley himself, had ever touched him in such a way.  He leaned up into the touch and drifted some more.</p>
<p>“You probably shouldn't sleep in there, Angel,” Crowley's voice was very close to his ear.  He blinked his eyes open.  One of the demon's hands was still buried in his hair, his other arm was stretched out along the side of the tub.  The water was a lot cooler than he remembered.</p>
<p>“I don't sleep.  Angels don't need sleep,” He knew it was false as he said it.</p>
<p>“Neither do demons, but it's nice.  And it does help with the healing.”  For the first time Aziraphale wondered how Crowley knew so many remedies for aches and pains.  He felt a fission of fury stab through him at the thought of someone hurting the demon enough that he would need to learn these things.  It faded with the fingers massaging his scalp.  “Do you need help up?”</p>
<p>“Think I've got it.”</p>
<p>“You sound like you're falling asleep again.”</p>
<p>“Feels good.”</p>
<p>“That water can't be hot anymore.”</p>
<p>“No, not the water.”</p>
<p>“Wha- oh, oh.”  Crowley's hand paused.</p>
<p>“I didn't say you had to stop.”</p>
<p>There was a pause, somewhat awkward.</p>
<p>“You don't mind?”</p>
<p>“No, it's nice... I don't mind you touching me.”  He was so sleepy, though.</p>
<p>“I could,” he heard Crowley swallow, “I could... resume once you're tucked in bed.”</p>
<p>“Are you offering me a cuddle?”</p>
<p>Crowley made a choking noise.</p>
<p>“Because if you are, I'm going to take you up on it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”  There was wonder in Crowley's voice.  Aziraphale liked the sound.  He liked it a lot better than the worry and the fear from earlier.  He couldn't promise himself that he would never cause such a sound to be in the demon's voice again, but he could promise himself to try.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Well, alright then, Angel.”  He could hear Crowley's smile, “I'll meet you in there then.  Don't be long.  There's a towel right here on the stool.  He heard Crowley pad over to the door and then pause, “Aziraphale, don't you fall asleep in there.  So help me, I'll carry you to bed.”</p>
<p>“Promises, promises,” he grumbled, sitting up.  By the time he reached for the towel, the demon was gone.  He also wasn't in the bedroom when Aziraphale entered in a towel.  He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed.  Another time, perhaps, for something like that.  He wasn't up for it, anyway.  He changed as quickly as he could into soft cotton pajamas and crawled under the blankets in his rarely-used bed.</p>
<p>Aziraphale was unsure how much time passed before he heard soft footfalls pause by the bed.  He could feel the uncertainty and was having none of it.  He reached over and tossed back the blankets.</p>
<p>“In before all the warmth gets out,” the words ran together and slurred, even in his own ears, but Crowley seemed to understand well enough.  He crawled under the covers and lay beside him, “good, now I believe there were cuddles on offer,” he tugged Crowley over by his own shirt, finding it to also be soft cotton.  All the better.  Crowley went where he was pulled until he was pressed all along Aziraphale's side.</p>
<p>“I'm really glad you're alright, Angel,” Crowley rested his head on his shoulder and draped an arm over his chest.</p>
<p>“Thank you for taking care of me, dearest.”</p>
<p>“Always, Angel, always.”  And then he drifted and Crowley let him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on Tumblr:<br/><a href="https://sushiandstarlight.tumblr.com/">sushiandstarlight</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>